


No Idea

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Panic, Real friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: X's mind keeps trailing to his best friend, sadly fate has other plans for his best friend.This is just a cute short fic, not really any Iris in this, but I did want to hit how friendship works, especially Zero's and X's friendship.





	

The sofa was soft, really soft, he thought to himself, pulling a blanket off the back, wrapping it around himself, re-adjusting his body to face the TV. He spent his Saturdays watching ‘The Office’, as least one episode a night, in a way it was a tradition, one he used to share with Zero. Unfortunately Zero was skipping for the night, so it was just him. ‘The Office’ wasn’t really funny, not when Zero wasn’t there. He groaned, rolling onto his belly, watching the clock slowly tick by. Bored he started to make popping sounds with his mouth.

Zero told him everything, that’s what life long best friends so, he even told Xavier about his crush, Iris. It didn’t surprise him, really, the blonde had been acting rather strange lately. He’d often stare at Iris when they were in class, or talk to her during lunch. Xavier let his friends go on his rants about her eyes, how she talked, even how she’d twirl her dress. In all honestly, Xavier didn't care, in fact, he would’ve snapped at his friend for talking so much about her. He would’ve if he didn’t view Zero in the same light.

He noticed it two years ago, when they were both freshmen in college, wearing those horrible lanyards, how Zero would make heads turn, or when he passed his finals and lifted X up like he was some great treasure. The little things, their stupid tradition of watching shows on Saturdays nights, or sharing a day together and Zero would take Xavier to a fancy cake store.

In other words, Xavier held his feelings for two whole years. Not that he knew Zero his whole life, ever since that night.

Rock, his older brother was the only one home, or well everyone thought, that was until Xavier went up to his room and found his friends Zero asleep in his bed. Forte, Zero’s older brother was there too. And from that day on, the two brothers stayed at the Light household. Years later he found out that their father kicked them out and Forte, who was watching his 5-year-old brother went to Rock, his only friend. Xavier didn’t mind it, in fact, Zero and he were already friends, but after that day nothing separated them.

So they grew up together, went to high school, got their driver's licenses together, and how they were in college. They were like a family.

It was no surprise when one day Forte got on his knee and Rock fainted. They weren’t even technically dating, sure occasionally someone would walk in (mostly Blues), but they acted like friends, not lovers. Never giving each other pet names, or holding hands. But they didn’t stare at each other and sit side by side every chance they got.

When he saw how his older brother and Zero’s older brother acted together, he knew he wanted the same thing. Not some fancy girl to worship or some demanding guy to break his back over. Someone who knew him, and was always there.

About 15 minutes after he turned the TV off, changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth, Zero brush into his room, slamming the door open a grin plastered on his face.

Naturally, Xavier screamed, throwing his book into the air as Zero jumped on the bed. “Z, what the actual fuck?!” His heart was running, and he felt like he should punch the blonde.

Zero laughed getting a pillow in the face. “I need your help.”

Xavier sighed, lightly shaking his head. “Alright, we need salt, a jar of eyes, and a young virgin, aka you.” X joked. “But for real what is it?”

Zero still grinning rested his head on X’s legs. “Welp, this blonde douche bag has a date.” He said proudly.

X bit back a look of disappointment. “Shit, you’re gonna reproduce. I should tell the national guard and warn them, and let Forte know he’ll be an uncle.”

Zero stuck out his tongue, rolling up on Xavier's legs. “Help me!”

X grinned. “Well, first you need to get her we-”

“X!” Zero groaned loudly, slapping X’s thighs.

“Alright, alright, just stop crushing me you fat ass!”

* * *

Vanilla, the house always smelled of vanilla. Maybe it was the candles or the vast amount of pancakes? There was also a faint lemon smell, not bitter, but sweet. All Xavier knew was Rock loved vanilla, and Forte’s favorite was lemon. He sat there, thinking if there was a way to combine both scents. Maybe a cake?

Xavier took up the whole bed, trying to touch the 4 corners of the cushion. Humming a song that was playing loudly downstairs, tapping his foot. Studying the ceiling thinking it looked like a landscape, full of valleys and mountains. They’d been out all day, first getting flowers, and that took forever, Zero couldn’t decide, so X just grabbed the nicest flowers he found. Then there was a simple card, that spends about 2 hours, looking at fancy cards, X just grabbed one with 2 blue jays and told Zero that it would work. Finally, there was the simple issue of what to possibly wear first they shopped around, but any kind of suit wouldn’t work with Zero’s mop of hair. So as a last resort they went to their older brother’s house.

Forte was home, he let the two upstairs, told them everything should fit Zero. The blonde ran right up to the stairs as X stayed and chatted with Forte.

“So he’s not gonna die a virgin?”

Xavier laughed at that, Forte has always been a little hard on Zero, often fighting him, but never actually hurting him. “I know it’s a miracle!”

Forte slapped his back. “When is it?”

“Today, at 8, so he’s got two hours,” Xavier yelled up the stairs, teasing Zero.

“Is it the air?” Forte asked, sounding a little concerned.

X shook his head if anything everyone loved Zero’s hair, especially X. He remembered the times he spent brushing the damn thing. “I think it’s how he carries himself, he really does intimidate everyone.”

Forte leaned in. “Everyone but you.” He grinned, winking.

Xavier’s face grew bright red.

Forte laughed. “I’m not gonna tell him, your secret is safe with me.” he winked again. “Now help him strip!”

“FORTE!” Zero yelled down at his older brother.

So he was stuck on Forte’s and Rock’s bed, waiting for Zero to get out of their closet.

“What are you doing in there? Planning world domination?” He joked.

Zero laughed. “To tell you the truth, I’m stuck.” There was a slight hint of embarrassment in his voice., sitting up and slipping off the bed. “You should know that your shoulders are way too big for any of Rock’s stuff.” He opened the dooring seeing something unexpected.

Zero wasn’t standing up, he was on the floor, half a leg in some jeans, the other leg trying to kick those said jeans. Zero fell back giving up. X studied the situation. Zero tried to put on skinny jeans. The only other thing he had on was boxers, leaving him exposed for X. “Good for her.” He half joked half didn’t.

Zero didn’t notice, flipping him off. “Help, I can’t feel my toes.” He wiggled them, trying to act dramatic.

X sighed, sitting down yanking the pant leg. Zero whole bodies followed him halfway out the of the closet. He frowned. “Z, grab into the support beam.”

Zero groaned, wrapping his arms around it.

Xavier tugged with all of his strength, the pants slipping off, as he started to stumble back, falling on his butt. Zero was free, jumping up and offering his hand to X, Xavier took it, shaking his head. Zero stretched, X blushed, Zero’s back muscles rippled under the thin layer of skin. Xavier forced himself to look away, the clothes took his attention over Z’s mostly exposed self. “NO skinny jeans, they’ll compress your dick, until you’ll have to have a blowjob to inflate the poor pancake.” He walked over to the hanging fabric. “Nothing too showy, nothing too trashy.” He frowned pushing out his bottom lip/

Zero grumbled. “I know what you’re gonna pick.” He followed X.

“Oh? Do you?” I mean you look good in it.” He winked, picking up the exact hanger.

“X, I don’t want you to braid my hair again!” Zero sounded like a spoiled child.

“Sucks for you.” X shaved the suit at Zero. “I’ll get a brush.” He said leaving his friend.

* * *

Xavier’s mouth was dry, unable to think of any funny comeback. Zero looked good, his hair was braided, he wrote Forte’s old suite, and X was trying to not back out, or do something he‘d regret. X sat on the bed, feet swinging, unable to stare at Zero any longer, he looked at the hair brush in his hands. Zero paused, no longer looking at himself in the mirror, his attention on X instead, “X, you alright?” He noticed his friend's discomfort.

X jumped up, pushing down his own feelings. “I’m fine Z.” Mentally he was beating himself up for sounding like he just lost his home.

“OH come on, this has to be about this date, isn’t it?” Zero sat down next to him. “Lemme guess, I gotta a girl and you don’t?”

X shrugged, hoping that Zero wasn’t gonna figure it out. “Oh, come on, I’m not hopeless.”

They both laughed, Zero grabbed X and pulled him down onto the bed, X didn’t hesitate, yanking a pillow, hitting Zero in the face, the blonde grunted taking up arms, The two stayed like that throwing feather filled cushions at each other. That was until Forte made his presence known, pointing to the time. Zero gasped, quickly fixing his hair, finding his shoes and running out the front door. Leaving his best friend.

X grumbled, setting the pillows back in place, as Forte leaned against the doorway watching him.

A moment later the front door opened and closed, then footsteps followed, X didn’t need to look up as Rock kissed Forte. They chatted softly to each other, asking how their days were, making Xavier feel jealous and small.

Rock’s hand found Forte’s, Squeezing it. “So, Zero’s got a date, and leaves you in the dust?” His older brother teased.

“Actually,” Forte pulled his husband close, using his waist, their faces only an inch apart. “Zero left him in the dust more than he knows.” Forte winked.

Rock gasped, cupping his mouth. “Really? Xavier?” He turned his attention to his younger brother.

X nodded confirming his crush.

Rock made a high pitched squeak, making Forte and Xavier looked up at him. Rock was grinning, cheek to cheek, a childish looking in his eyes. “X you have no idea!” He clasped his hands together, jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas. “Zero’s always felt that way about you!”

“What?!” Forte and X shouthed in unison, X starting to blush.

Rock chuckled. “You really haven’t noticed?” He started laughing. “Every since high school junior year, he’s been gushing all over you!” Rock leaned against his husband his body shaking with laughter.” Every day he asked you how he looked, practically glued himself to you every class, even in gym. You know that one week you were really sick? He got all your homework and did more than half and helped you with the rest!” Rock was on the floor now, grabbing his sides from laughing so hard. “And he wanted your opinion on what, how and everything on this date!”

Xavier blinked, as a small smile crawling up his lips, Zero liked him, liked him for years, and asked for his help on a date. “Zero you doofus.”

“At this point, you’re both doofuses.” Forte groaned looking down at the man he loved. “How come he didn’t tell me?”

“He knew you’d give it away to Xavier, at every chance you got and you’d make fun of him!”

Forte pushed his lips together in a small line. “Crap my brother knows me well.”

“What do I do?” Xavier asked his cheeks turning red.

Rock was madly laughing, Forte was over him, and Xavier was about to scream.

“What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?”

“Just kiss him!” Rock and Forte yelled at him in unison.

“Okay!” X jumped a little in their bed.

"Well go get him!"

* * *

He was walking, a smile on his lips, the flowers and card in his hands. He was gonna ace this date, treat Iris good. He sighed waiting for a red sidewalk hand light to turn into the figure walking, Xavier. Frowning as his mind wandered to his best friend. It felt wrong asking his crush for help on a date, but it’s not like Xavier knows. It was really frustrating for him, all these years of holding it in, and then trying to get X to notice him, yet the brunette had no idea. He tried to move past it, and sometimes it felt like he did, that was until Xavier did it again. That stupid smile, or his dorky laugh, or just being a friend. The light finally turned to a guy walking.

He was halfway down the street walk when he heard it. “Z!” Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Zero turned around seeing the crowds of people, then seeing X, still in his baggy shirt and pants running to him, weaving through the crowd. Confused Zero shrugged, walking back to the sidewalk, waiting for his friend.

X finally was only a foot from him, using Zero’s chest to keep himself standing up, panting out, he’d been running, but his face was oddly red. Zero cocked his head at a strange angle, looking at his friend. “X what are you doing?”

X shook his head, holding up one finger. “A moment please.” Zero waited to watch his best friend catch his breath. Finally, X stood up, his face was still red, it mostly gathered around his cheeks and nose, Zero found that cute. There he was again, thinking X was cute, it was hopeless to even look at the burette as a possible love interest. “You forgot something.” X finally said.

Zero rolled his eyes, looking at the card, then the flowers. “What?” He knew X was joking or something.

X reached deep into his pocket, pulling out a full box of condoms, shoving them at Zero’s chest. “Complements of our older brothers.”

Zero groaned, slapping his hand to his head. “Damn it Forte.”

X shook his head. “Rock this time, Forte told me to do this.”

“Do wha-” Zero was cut off as Xavier, the sweet little Xavier, shoved him hard into the wall of a building, pinning him. Pushing himself up to his toes, closing the space between them. Zero gasped, his eyes widened the close letting Xavier do what he pleased with Zero’s mouth. X backed away, leaving Zero shocked, his mouth still open, blinking trying to gather his brain that just blew up.

Xavier laughed. “Rock told me to tell you the condoms aren’t for her.” He punched Zero’s chest walking away.

“X YOU ASSHOLE!” Zero called, throwing the flowers at the brunette.

A moment late X started running, Zero growled running after his best friend, like he’d been running all these years, but finally, X saw he was being followed.


End file.
